Our Sun
by Domisaurus
Summary: Bagiku, dan semua orang di kapal ini, dia laksana matahari.


**Title:** Our Sun

**Disclaimer:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

**Warning:** Very slight Sanji/Luffy, tapi bisa friendship juga, sangat singkat. Timeline gak jelas. Typo pasti. Bisa jadi OOC.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagiku dan semua orang yang ada di kapal ini, ia laksana matahari.

Ia adalah pusat, dan kami tak ubahnya seperti planet-planet yang berderet mengitarinya. Ia merupakan alasan mengapa kami berada. Ia juga yang mengumpulkan kami dalam satu semesta. Bersumpah setia untuk menemaninya agar tak sendiri di ruang hampa.

Wajahnya kekanakan, dibentuk oleh tarikan garis-garis yang halus. Matanya bulat dan besar, bibir itu pun selalu menyunggingkan tawa yang lebar, yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya dapat merasakan bahwa itu adalah ekspresi yang tulus dan murni dari hati. Senyumannya, benderang dan menghangatkan.

Ia tak pernah terlihat sedang tenggelam dalam derita. Atau mungkin saja, ia sekedar pembohong ulung yang pandai sembunyi di balik topeng kamuflase, seribu satu rahasia tersimpan di belakang itu. Aku meyakininya, bahwa di balik wajah itu, ada luka. Di balik gelak tawa itu, tersimpan rasa takut akan kesendirian. Kaptenku ini nyaris tak pernah menangis, mungkin melarang dirinya menangis, sebab banyak orang percaya menangis adalah kelemahan, wujud dari ketidakberdayaan.

Padahal itu adalah pertanda mereka hidup, mereka merasa, dan mereka ada.

Terkadang aku tak mampu menahan rasa ingin tahuku, ingin melihat apa yang sejatinya ia pikirkan, isi benaknya, diam-diam terkadang kuperkatikan ia lekat-lekat. Namun setiap aku mencoba atau sedikit lagi bisa menembus topeng itu, ia akan lari. Menepis segala duga dan hipotesa lewat tawa dan menyatakan ia baik-baik saja, jangan cemas. Tak biarkan satu nyawa pun memandangnya sedang dalam kerapuhan. Tak mau ia berbagi sunyi, sebab baginya, semua sepi adalah untuk ditelan sendiri.

Aku tahu. Meskipun ia akan sangkal semua tanpa lisan, aku tahu.

Sebab, ketika segalanya mulai menyesakkan pikirannya, ia selalu datang padaku di dapur. Ia tahu para kru hampir tak pernah hilir mudik disana saat aku memasak, dan baginya itulah privasi yang dicarinya. Kemudian ia akan menarik pelan ujung kemejaku mirip bocah cilik, memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, seraya membenamkan wajahnya di punggungku. Seolah mencurahkan segala ketakutan, kelelahan dan depresi yang dipendamnya dalam-dalam. Sementara aku, seperti hapalan, akan bungkam sejenak, tak ada tanya, dan tak ada komentar. Sembari merasakan bagian belakang kemejaku dibasahi oleh sesuatu yang bukan keringat, sedangkan telingaku akan menangkap suara isakan pelan.

Dan setelah itu, seperti yang sudah-sudah, emosinya akan mereda. Tanganku akan membelai rambutnya yang sewarna jelaga. Mendekapnya, mengabaikan rasa penasaranku sendiri serta menunda keinginan untuk lihat wajahnya sebab aku yakin, bukan tatapan iba yang ia hendaki.

Bola mata yang bagaikan kelereng hitam itu akan menatapku saat kuangkat wajahnya, lalu untuk kesekian kalinya aku akan terpana. Bagaikan seorang manusia baru melihat mentari muncul dari balik awan setelah melewati satu malam yang gulita.

Sebuah senyuman, persis seperti yang kubilang tadi; murni dan dari hati, juga membingungkan, karena tak menjawab satupun teka-teki tentang dirinya. Aku tahu ia masih sembunyi. Namun setelah kupikirkan berulang kali, pada akhirnya aku bisa menerima kalau ia memang tak ingin siapapun mengintip ke dalam hatinya. Tidak apa-apa untuk berahasia, dan aku yakin yang lain pun akan berpendapat sama. Pertemanan memerlukan pemahaman, kalau ia pilih diam, perlukah kami mengutarakan keberatan? Asalkan ia tetap tertawa. Sebab bagiku, dan tujuh orang lain di kapal ini, ia tetaplah sang mentari, dan kami adalah planet-planet yang berjalan pada porosnya, mendampinginya sekaligus mengingatkannya, bahwa ia selalu punya tempat untuk berbagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Uwooh sebenernya udah lama pengen bikin Sanji/Luffy yang shonen-ai karena Sanji itu pemegang nyawanya Luffy tapi jadinya malah kayak bromance gini;; Errr mungkin Luffy sebenernya gak secengeng itu, tapi yang aku bikin disini emang didasari sama 'Luffy itu suka nyimpen rahasia'. Siapa yang tau dia punya keluarga kalo Ace gak nyamperin dia di Arabasta? Juga gak ada yang tau kalo dia punya kakek seorang marinir kalo Garp gak nyusul dia ke Water 7? Apalagi waktu Aokiji nyaris cerita soal keluarga Luffy di depan nakamanya, dia malah keliatan panik gitu loh. Banyak rahasia kan Luffy? :P Belum lagi setelah Kuma 'ngasih liat' di Thriller Bark betapa besarnya 'ketakutan' dan 'kelelahan' nya Luffy (sampe Zoro aja sekarat menanggungnya). Tapi setau aku tentang rasa takutnya sendiri dia malah cuma pernah ngakuin di depan Ace sama Blueno. Hastagah maafkan fanfic aneh ini. Segala macem review diterima, misuh-misuh juga boleh lah.


End file.
